Separation Anxiety
by Raserei Hojo
Summary: Even fumbling lips can be made passionate. Hikaru x Kaoru. Cute and fluffy, sometimes humorous. Romantic and devious, all at the same time!
1. Practice

**Separation Anxiety**  
_Chapter 01_  
Practice

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.._  
Even fumbling lips can be trained to be passionate_  
..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Generally speaking, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were rarely seen apart from each other. There were, of course, a few exceptions to that rule. Being frightened half-to-death (a rarity in itself) was one exception. The other one was when duties needed to be done in a timely fashion so they could get back to what they loved doing the most—stealing the joy and happiness from others for themselves. Devilish humor was such fun!

That cloudy morning, their mother asked them to go outside; get some sunlight and exercise. She was, unfortunately, their mother. They had no choice but to wander aimlessly around the town. Neither Hikaru nor Kaoru watched the news that morning. Perhaps they should have, or maybe it was best that they didn't.

---

"This is so boring!" grumbled Hikaru. He stretched awkwardly and frowned. "I wonder how long we're supposed to be walking."

"An hour, at least. I have a suspicious feeling that she'll 'send us to bed without any supper' if we go back before then." Kaoru gently patted the top of Hikaru's head. "So don't fret, okay? We've still got each other to entertain."

"That's true," said Hikaru in agreement. "We could also… you know… Enjoy ourselves a bit more. Do you see anyone we could torture? Someone we could make cry and run away screaming like a little girl?"

Kaoru pointed in the direction of an old church. "Looks like the service ended for that church."

Hikaru grinned widely. "Shall we play our Taboo Act?"

"Let's!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nearly skipped to the entrance of the church. After a quick survey to find the best place to stand, they decided to make the bottom of the stairs their stage. People walked by them without notice.

Then their Taboo Act began.

"Oh, Kaoru!" gasped Hikaru. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled him close against his body. "How many times must I tell you, 'Never regret what you do because of love!'"

"But, Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice was full of 'desperation.' "Everyone says it's wrong! The two of us… We…"

Hikaru gently cupped Kaoru's face in his hands, and Kaoru looked shyly away. At this point, he noted that nearly everyone had stopped to stare at them. _Aha, excellent_ he thought.

"It doesn't matter, Kaoru!" said Hikaru, voice full of love and determination. "It doesn't matter if who you love is a boy, or a girl. As long as you love them! And Kaoru, I love you! I don't need anyone else in my life!"

"Hikaru!"

Typically, this was the part where all of the customers of the Host Club would fawn over their Taboo Act. It was just as fulfilling to see the majority of people who had just left church with their mouths hanging open. A lot of them looked disgusted. So disgusted, in fact, that some left with hands over their mouths, as though to gag and throw up.

Hikaru leaned in close and rubbed his nose playfully against Kaoru's nose. He laughed, deciding it wasn't wise to freak these religious people out _too _much, and simply gave Kaoru a kiss on the nose.

"Hikaru," stammered Kaoru. "Not here! In public! People will _see_."

"That's fine, Kaoru. Let them see."

Kaoru tilted his head: a silent question of if their act was finished. Hikaru nodded and straightened, glancing around as he straightened his clothing.

From the side, a reporter and camera crew came running towards them, microphone extended like a sword. "You two," the man with the microphone screamed. "Tell us; is this your first confession of love?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced uncertainly at each other, and then back to the reporter. They tilted their heads, and said in unison, "Uhm… I guess? Why?"

"The two of you being in such deep, requited love is absolutely taboo, you know. How does it feel to come out in public as two homosexual twins?"

Hikaru laughed nervously, and Kaoru waved his hands in the air a bit. "No, no, you don't understand. We, uhm…" They looked at each other again, at a loss. They couldn't exactly _say _it was an act. Tamaki would be furious. Kyouya would think up ways to torture them worse than death.

"You_ are _proclaiming undying love for each other, right?" He pushed the microphone up against Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, but nothing intelligent or sensible came out. Hikaru grabbed the microphone and pulled it towards himself to speak. "Yes, we are. Now if you'll excuse us," he grabbed Kaoru's arm and took off running as fast as he could, dragging Kaoru along behind him.

They ran for nearly half a mile before they felt sure the cameraman and reporter weren't following them.

"I'm sorry," gasped Kaoru through winded breaths, "I just froze up."

"It's fine," said Hikaru. He glanced wearily in the direction of the church.

"The whole _world _is going to think we're actually… 'twincestuous.'"

"They'll just have to think that, won't they?" Hikaru placed his arms comfortingly on his brother's shoulders. "Now, quit worrying. Since when have we let what people think bother us?"

Kaoru bowed his head. "Never." He glanced up at Hikaru and returned his gaze to the pavement. "Kyouya will be content. Mother will… possibly kill us."

"Possibly. But, Kaoru…" He lifted Kaoru's chin and frowned worriedly at him. "Quit acting like this is your fault. It's not."

"I_ am _the one who suggested we do our act in front of the church."

"Yeah, but… Kaoru! I agreed to it." When Kaoru refused to smile, he groaned loudly in frustration. "Cut it out, Kaoru! I hate being in this position! I'm supposed to be the one who gets all sad and quiet when something goes wrong—because it normally _is _my fault. This isn't your fault. Those idiots just happened to be there."

Kaoru laughed weakly. "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist and hugged him tightly. "Thanks. I really don't know what got into me. Sorry for loosing my cool, like that."

"It's fine, Kaoru. Just get back to your articulate self so I don't have to keep worrying about you." Hikaru hugged his brother and gently patted his head. "I understand how difficult your job as the submissive one in our relationship is."

Kaoru peered at him closely. "Submissive?"

"Kidding, kidding!" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the forearm and dragged him off again.

While trying to regain his balance, Kaoru hopped along after him. He blinked, realizing that he really _was _submissive. Well, not that he minded. "Where are we going?"

"Dunno," said Hikaru. "Somewhere. Preferably somewhere far away from news people. As your twin, I sense that you're not entirely happy again yet."

"But I _am _happy! You saved me from paparazzi." Kaoru nodded firmly. "I owe you my… I don't know. I owe you something that you'll really like and enjoy, how's that?"

Since they had been heading in that direction anyway, Hikaru led Kaoru to the entrance of the park. Little kids were running around like madmen near the swing sets, so Hikaru made his way to a quieter area. Just grass. And flowers. Something Kaoru would probably appreciate.

"I'd_ really _like and enjoy you being happy," said Hikaru after a while. "Now smile, or we're going back home so mother can sentence us to bed without supper!"

Kaoru laughed—he couldn't help it. Hikaru made such cheesy and whimsical jokes that he couldn't help but smile again. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Hikaru tilted his head questioningly. "But you don't have to sound so sad about it."

"Eh? I sounded sad?"

"_Yes_, you sounded sad." Hikaru folded his hands behind is back and continued walking. "Maybe I'll sentence you to a week of torture. Death by tickling."

"Oh, no!" gasped Kaoru. "Not the tickling!"

"Yes!" shouted Hikaru. He advanced towards his brother, wriggling his fingers ominously. "For making your older brother worry so much, you are sentenced to a whole five minutes of tickling!"

"I—I'm not ticklish," stammered Kaoru, backing away playfully.

"Don't lie to me!" Hikaru rushed at Kaoru and stuck his arms under his brother's shirt, tickling his flesh. "Liars get an extra five minutes of tickling!"

"Ah—Ahaha—Stop!"

"No! You were sad! And you _lied_ to me!" Hikaru cruelly tickled Kaoru's ribcage. Even when Kaoru sank to the ground in a fit of uncontained laughter, Hikaru sank with him and pursued.

"Stop—Hikaru! It—it _hurts_!" Kaoru collapsed onto his side, and when Hikaru finally pulled his fingers away, he laid there laughing through his heavy gasps of air.

Hikaru smiled. Forceful or not, he had gotten what he wanted. He grabbed Kaoru's hand and heaved him back into a standing position. Kaoru stumbled backward and almost collapsed onto the ground again. "Geeze," said Hikaru, trying to steady Kaoru with his hands. "You gonna live?"

"I'm—I'm fine," huffed Kaoru. "I guess next time, I shouldn't lie and say I'm not ticklish."

"I already knew that you were." Hikaru placed a hand on his hip and grinned. "Silly. Now, c'mon. Let's get you over there to a bench so you can breathe. Please don't vomit."

"I'm not gonna vomit," said Kaoru. Despite his statement, his voice wavered weakly. He followed Hikaru to the bench and sat heavily on it. He leaned his head on the backrest and closed his eyes. "I don't even remember laughing that hard."

"Mm. It's usually me laughing that hard. You just laugh all soft and refined."

"You shouldn't compare me to a girl. We're not just twins; we're _identical _twins. Insulting me is like insulting yourself."

"I suppose…" Hikaru sat carefully beside his brother. "Well, I've gotta do something to get you out of your slump, y'know? We can deal with whatever those idiots throw at us." He grabbed Kaoru's hand and squeezed it gently.

Kaoru turned to face his brother. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we've got two options. I like the second one."

"…I like the second one too."

Hikaru laughed. "So, we agree to let the media be correct?"

Kaoru nodded. "Basically, it comes down to two people killing us."

"Yup," agreed Hikaru. "And quite frankly, Kyouya is much scarier than our mother."

"So…"

"So…"

"Should we… uhm… practice?" offered Hikaru.

"Well, it's with you, so it's okay."

"Okay," said Hikaru."

"Okay."

Hikaru coughed and looked aside. "Ah, geeze…"

"We're stalling."

"I'm nervous, okay!" Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and then looked away. "I haven't kissed anyone before." He paused. "I know you haven't either, so… What if you're a better kisser than I am?" He laughed.

Kaoru quirked a brow. "I doubt that."

"Okay," breathed Hikaru. He leaned in close. Kaoru waited patiently. "Uhm… How are we doing this? I just… press my mouth against yours, right?"

"That would be the basic idea of the kissing concept," agreed Kaoru. "I think it's supposed to be 'natural' and your body just knows what to do."

"You watch too many TV shows oriented towards girls," said Hikaru, a note of chiding in his voice.

"You're also supposed to close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to kiss your _mouth _if my eyes are closed? I don't see _your _eyes closed."

"We haven't kissed yet," Kaoru pointed out simply.

"Okay," breathed Hikaru. _I can do this_, he thought to himself. He tilted his head so that their noses wouldn't collide, and firmly pressed his mouth against Kaoru's. They stayed in that awkward position for a while. _Kaoru's lips seem…smoother and softer than mine._

Hikaru opened his eyes—even though he didn't remember closing them—and gently pulled away. He looked at Kaoru, whose face was flushed red and eyes half-shut. "H—how was that?"

"Can… Can we do it again?"

Hikaru laughed. "Well, I guess that means I wasn't so terrible! Okay…" He placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders. "Ready?"

"Mhmm…"

Hikaru leaned in for a second time, but paused when he noticed Kaoru's lips were already parted slightly. Hesitantly, he pressed his mouth against Kaoru's once more, sandwiching Kaoru's bottom lip between his own. When he opened his mouth to try and do the same to Kaoru's top lip, he accidentally brushed against Kaoru's tongue and pulled back in alarm.

"Oh—I'm sorry," stammered Hikaru. He swallowed thickly, trying to figure out what that sudden feeling of electric shock was. "Are you okay?"

Kaoru shifted to sit up straight. "I'm fine, Hikaru." He smiled. "That… was really nice. You know?"

"Ah… You think so?"

"Mhmm. I do." Kaoru rested his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Absolutely wonderful."

Hikaru looked down at him. "Your—Your lips… They're really smooth… and soft…"

"No, they're not, silly. We're identical twins. My lips are just as smooth and soft as yours are…" He closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment. "The sun's setting. We should probably go home soon."

"Yeah…" Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Should we still sleep in the same bed…?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Although, Mother will probably be against it if they put that footage on the news."

"You're right," murmured Hikaru. "Mm. I still think your lips are softer than mine."

Kaoru laughed. "You're so pigheaded at times. But all right, if you insist."

"Well, we really should get going." Hikaru wrapped his arms awkwardly around Kaoru's waist and hefted him up as he stood. "How about a ride?"

Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck—more out of fear of falling than from affection—and let Hikaru place his hands on the backs of his thighs to support his weight. "Don't drop me, Hikaru. If you drop me and I fall and die, you'll have to suffer Kyouya's wrath."

"Hikaru, you nitwit!" mimicked Hikaru. "You've completely ruined the Little Devils' act!"

Kaoru placed his chin on Hikaru's shoulder. "Exactly. Then he'd sue you. And you'd lose, because Kyouya's just awesome like that. He's his own lawyer. Although I don't think he'd call you a 'nitwit' exactly."

Hikaru shrugged. "Either way…" He shifted to better carry his brother, and started walking towards their mansion. Vaguely, he noted that his heart was beating faster than it probably should. Either from the kiss, or from the slowly deadening weight of his brother on his back, he didn't care. Kaoru was happy, and in turn, he was happy, too.

It took half an hour to return to their mansion, and by that time, Kaoru was sound asleep. His mouth was precariously close to Hikaru's neck, and every warm, wet breath made Hikaru squirm in an effort to control his heartbeat.

Hikaru kicked off his shoes once he made it inside, and then reached back to pull off Kaoru's. It was a difficult task with over a hundred pounds of dead weight preventing much movement, but he finally succeeded. Judging by the amount of shoes at the doorway, their mother was already gone. With their own shoes off, he carefully tiptoed as fast and as steady as possible up the stairs and to their room.

"I guess you must have been pretty tired to fall asleep on the way back, eh?" As carefully as he could, he deposited his brother on the bed. "I'm usually first to sleep, and first to wake."

He positioned Kaoru so that his head was resting on the pillows. "Geeze, you're a heavy sleeper, too." He hovered over Kaoru. "I hope you're not getting sick on me. I won't be able to torture you with tickling if that's the case."

Hikaru crawled on the bed and threw an arm protectively around Kaoru. "As your brother, your partner in crime, and as someone who cares for you deeply… It's my job to make sure you're happy and smiling. Okay?"

Kaoru mumbled incoherently in his sleep, and nestled his head under Hikaru's chin.

"Haha, see? You really _are _submissive." Hikaru smiled playfully. "Since Mom's not here, I'll have to do the punishing. Off to bed without dinner…" He closed his eyes. "We'll be up at four in the morning for going to bed so early."

**--- **

**Author's Note: **_Yay! My very first Ouran story. It's also the first story where I've actually written about anyone kissing. So hah! Their constant stalling was mainly me. I got so flustered. Naught girl am I. Well, please review! And no, this is not a one-shot. Although it could be, if that's what everyone would prefer…_


	2. The Hedgehog’s Dilemma Part I

**Separation Anxiety**  
_Chapter 02_  
The Hedgehog's Dilemma - Part I

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.._  
The closer two beings come to each other, the more likely they are to hurt one another;  
however if they remain apart, they will each feel the pain of loneliness._  
..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"_If it's with you, then it's okay."_

Kaoru hadn't always felt like that way, had he? Their Little Devils act at the Host Club really was just an act. Right? Then again, maybe it was _because _of the act that he was so willing to accept the predicament. The act had lessened the guilty feelings—They had been doing it for almost a year now. To them, it was natural.

--

"Kaoru," whispered Hikaru as he shook his brother's arm. "If you don't wake up soon, we'll be late for school."

Hikaru was feeling energetic, despite the lack of sunlight that morning. It would, he admitted to himself, be nice to crawl back into bed and snuggle Kaoru until he was ready to wake up. "Hey, Kaoru, c'mon… You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours!"

After a few seconds, Kaoru made the struggle to open his eyes. Once they were open, though, they seemed ready to close again. "Mmph… Can't I have five more minutes…?"

"Afraid not. Sleeping too much isn't healthy, either." Hikaru leaned over his brother and folded his hands behind his back. "Aren't you ready to face the world and its news media?"

"Hikaru…"

"I've been thinking for a while—I've been up since seven—and I've come up with a few good stories to tell Mom." Hikaru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So far, the best one is about how we professed our love to each other in front of the church to protect Haruhi. Some muggers were going to kill her if we didn't—"

"Hikaru…!"

"What is it, Kaoru…?"

"You're rambling." Kaoru rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You ramble when you're nervous. And…" He pulled the blanket up to his chin. "I don't feel very well."

"You got sick?! Should I go call the doctor?" Hikaru sat on the bed and stared anxiously down at Kaoru. "What should I do?"

"I think it's just a cold. I'll be fine, really. But what are we going to do about school?"

"…You're right. It's never been just one of us sick… Should I go?"

"You're the older one," Kaoru pointed out. "You should be making the decisions, not me. But… I'd really like it if you stayed home, today."

Hikaru looked at the expression on Kaoru's face. His heart thudded almost painfully against his ribcage. Kaoru looked so innocent, almost in a Hunny sort of fashion. There was something about Kaoru that was_ different _from himself. He wondered why, if there was this obvious difference, no one but Haruhi tell them apart.

"How did you get sick?"

Kaoru closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. It could've been a few days ago when it rained. You were holding the umbrella all wrong, and I ended up getting pretty soaked anyway…"

"Th—This is my fault?! You're sick because of me?!"

"Hey, Hikaru! Calm down…! I wasn't trying to blame you or anything. I only meant that the weather was bad, and I got sick because of it."

Hikaru crossed his arms and glanced towards the door. "Mom stayed home today, too. Dad's plane is supposed to be landing in a few hours as well. Guess we'll have to tell them ourselves if they didn't already see it on the news."

Kaoru waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Our Dad is too judicious to say anything. He may not accept it, but he'll still probably act like he does."

"And Mom…?" Hikaru tilted his head questioningly.

"Mom will be absolutely furious. I hope she doesn't spiral into depression. It's not exactly her fault she's a famous fashion designer, or that dad's a business man always working in other cities or countries. It's not their fault we were left to fend for ourselves." Despite his cold words, Kaoru's face was pleasantly content.

"…Uhm… Kaoru?"

"Really, really! I'm fine, just a little tired. You can tell Mom I won't be going to school, though." Kaoru frowned a bit. "You never answered my question, either. Are you going to stay home with me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't leave you alone here. Mom and Dad may be present, but it'd feel all alienated and weird."

"Right…" Kaoru gave a relief-filled sigh. "Thank you."

Hikaru unbuttoned his blazer and wriggled out of it. After tossing it at a chair, he patted Kaoru's head and stood up. "I'll go and tell Mom we're not going to school. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay… Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

Hikaru laughed and placed a hand on his hip. "Kaoru, you always sound so forlorn when you say that. But, I love you too, so it doesn't matter. Get well soon, okay?"

Kaoru nodded and pulled the blankets over his head. His stomach gave a monstrous roar, but he felt too sick to eat without throwing it right back up again.

---

"Mom!" Hikaru rushed down the stairs so fast he nearly tripped over the final three steps. "Mom, where are you?" He wandered into the kitchen and tapped the shoulder of one of the maids. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Mom is?"

The maid furrowed her brow. "Young Master, I believe she was reading the newspaper. She seems terribly shocked over whatever its content is…"

"Th—The newspaper?" Hikaru laughed nervously and crossed his arms. "I see. So she's in her 'Inspiration Chambers', eh?"

The maid nodded. "I'm not sure if she's upset or not, but…"

Hikaru frowned a bit. He realized he did not know the maid's name. Then again, he was certain the maid didn't know whether he was Hikaru or Kaoru. The guilt quickly faded. "All right. Thanks a bunch!"

Hikaru grabbed a plate of freshly prepared pancakes, a fork, and two bottles of maple syrup before making his way out of the kitchen and sharply rounding the corner. He set his future breakfast on the dining room table for later, and then went to the 'Inspiration Chambers'. He knocked twice on the door to his mother's chambers and peeked inside. "Mom?"

The 'Inspiration Chamber' was virtually one big multi-colored room. It was as though hippies had gotten a hold of the room, had a paint fight, proceeded by a flower fight. Yuzuha Hitachiin was sitting in the middle of the room, two different stacks of designs in front of her. The current newspaper was resting on her lap.

"Hey, Mom? Kaoru's sick today…"

Yuzuha looked up at her son, and Hikaru felt unsure as to what she was feeling. Kaoru—the emotional and sensitive twin—would probably know. Unfortunately, he was a floor above him, and had probably fallen asleep again.

"I know you two are ambitious," Yuzuha said. Her voice was shaking—but not out of amusement. That meant it was a fifty-fifty shot between anger and sadness. "But honestly, the front page? With _that _picture?" She held up the offending newspaper and offered it to Hikaru, who took tentatively took it.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin — Lovers For Life," read Hikaru. "Well, isn't that a wishy-washy title?" His mother was not amused, so he took a more serious tone. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, sons of famous fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin, confessed their love in front of Gippalai Church—previously scheduled to be closed this Friday." Hikaru glanced at the picture. Of course, it would be a badly angled shot of him kissing Kaoru on the nose. From that perspective, it looked like so much more.

"I can't believe you two…! Typical incest is taboo enough, but you two just had to take it to the extreme…!"

"Mom, that's not what happened. Let me explain."

Yuzuha sighed heavily. "Okay."

Hikaru's voice seemed to have gotten caught in his throat. "We…" Hikaru kicked nervously at the floor. "Kaoru and I… We're in the Host Club at school, you know?"

Yuzuha nodded. "Yes. It's the after-school activity that you and Kaoru go to every day. You said it made you a lot of friends…"

Hikaru nodded, glad that his mother was seeming to be more accepting of the matter. "Well, see… Our… Kaoru and I… Our act is called the Little Devils. I mean, it's a good name because the two of us are pretty…mischievous. But, we also have a gimmick. At the Host Club, we play the role of… incestuous twins. I guess it kinda… rubbed off."

"So," confirmed Yuzuha, "you two got this idea because of that club?"

"No! No, Mom. It's not like that. You know how close Kaoru and I have always been. It… It was bound to happen! We've made the friends we've always wanted. We don't need to break apart!"

"Hikaru, look. I love you and Kaoru with all of my heart. I'm your mother after all. But… Feeling that kind of attraction to your brother—your _twin _brother—just isn't natural." Yuzuha stood and placed her hands on Hikaru's shoulders.

Hikaru lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. He could feel his temper and emotions rising drastically. But he couldn't explode at his mother. "We don't _want _to be normal!"

"Hikaru, listen…! If you and your brother were attracted to members of the same gender, I would be fine with that. I am, really. But I just can't accept you and your brother feeling that way about each other."

"This conversation is going in circles." Hikaru glared aside. "Look, Kaoru is sick. I'm going to stay home and keep him company, okay?"

"If Kaoru is sick, then he needs his rest. Maybe it's better if you go to school without him, today."

"Mom! I already promised him that I'd stay home! If I go to school, I won't be able to go to the Host Club."

Yuzuha gave another sigh. "Perhaps continuing to go to that club isn't such a good idea, either. I know you've made all of your friends from that club, but I don't want you to keep up the club activities if it involves being incestuous with your brother."

"Mom…! You can't make us quit the Host Club! We'll hardly be able to talk with any of our friends. We don't see the seniors during the normal day, so..."

"Sweetie… Hikaru." Yuzuha tried a different approach. "Have you thought about how Kaoru feels? You may be his twin, but there must be times when you both think differently. From what I've seen as a mother, you always take the lead and Kaoru willingly follows. Maybe he's doing this to make you happy…? Besides, you're both young. You could just be confused."

"I'm_ not_ confused." Hikaru angrily pulled away from his mother and stormed out of the room. "I'm not going to school!"

"Hikaru! If you don't go to school, I'll have to pick up the phone and call a psychologist. I can make an appointment for today."

Hikaru stopped in his tracks. The thought of sitting there in some strange room with some person who has mastered 'Psycho Babble' did not seem like much fun. Having his mind pried into… All that psychologist would be able to do would be to try and convince him and Kaoru that their forbidden love had its reasons for being forbidden, and that it was wrong, and sinful, and that he and Kaoru should _care _that it was wrong and sinful. Hikaru clenched his hands tightly at his sides. "Fine," he muttered vehemently. "I'll go to school."

"…No Host Club either, okay…?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"If you two really do harbor such feelings toward each other… If they're honest feelings, they'll still be around in a year or two, right? As your mother, I'm doing this to help you. Maybe it won't be so taboo then."

Hikaru shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "I have to go get my blazer." He marched stiffly out of his mother's chambers, past the dining room where his breakfast remained ignored, and back up the stairs he had almost joyfully skipped down a few minutes before.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked into the room he and Kaoru shared. With a sigh, he snatched his blazer from the chair and put it back on. Then he looked at the lump on the bed that was completely covered by the blankets. "You're asleep, aren't you? Kaoru...?"

When Kaoru made no response, Hikaru gently pulled back the blankets. "Hey," he whispered. He placed a hand on Kaoru's warm cheek. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you." He leaned down carefully and kissed the corner of Kaoru's mouth.

"_Have you thought about how Kaoru feels?_"

Of course he thought about how Kaoru felt! Kaoru was always the one saying 'I love you' first. But… Kaoru was also the one who_ agreed_ to—not suggested—that they practice kissing. Kaoru was also the one who was waiting patiently to be kissed. He didn't seem nervous at all. Didn't people in love, who are about to kiss for the first time, tend to be nervous?

"You're not lying to me, are you, Kaoru? You love me, the way you say you do, right?"

Kaoru merely stretched slightly and threw an arm casually over his face to block out the invading sunlight.

"You're not being the hero and taking a step back and letting me dominate everything we do again, are you?" Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead and straightened. "I hope not."

With a heavy heart, Hikaru grabbed his school work from their desk and marched outside and over to the limo.

He climbed inside, and stared at Kaoru's normal, and empty seat. "This is so weird…"

"Young Master, is your brother not riding with you today?"

"No…" Hikaru frowned. He pushed the button on the side of the door to raise the tinted, soundproof glass window. Then he pulled his knees to his chest and struggled not to let more than the first few burning tears slide down his face.

"Kaoru…"

**Author's Note: **_…Wow! So much angst. I thought this was supposed to be a romantic comedy! Bad Raserei Hojo, bad! I think the next chapter will be full of angst, too. There's romance, though! But the chapter after that should will contain comedy! Romance, too. Possibly intense romance! Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated. Also, do you think there was too much dialogue…?_


End file.
